


Movie (not)date

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Satoshi and Risa find themselves in a movie (not) date.





	Movie (not)date

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the poor editing.>_<
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one anyway.

[](http://i.imgur.com/YEb4NPv)


End file.
